


Christmas Decorations

by OneSlimyBoi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Assault, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Christmas, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Homophobia, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Slurs, shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSlimyBoi/pseuds/OneSlimyBoi
Summary: With Christmas coming up, Patton decides it's finally time he tell his family the truth and come out to them. However, it ends going horribly wrong, and after getting kicked out, he calls Logan in his panic.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Christmas Decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canned_water](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canned_water/gifts).



  
_ Finally _ , after what seemed like hours, Logan had managed to get the  _ darn _ Christmas tree up. They still had to decorate it, but at least the battle of putting it up was over. He could hear Roman’s humming in the background to non-existent music as his roommate rummaged around for Christmas decorations, but that wasn’t unusual.    
  
It was nice, actually, the air was calm and even though Logan was never one to get too christmassy, he still enjoyed the light-heartedness of the holidays. He was about to go help Roman find the decorations, because god knows where they ended up in the apartment, when his phone started to ring.   
  
He went over to the coffee table where he’d placed the phone down and picked up the call, pressing the phone to his ear. “Hello?” He spoke, he didn’t get a chance to get the caller ID so he wasn’t sure who it was.   
  
“ _ L-Logan? _ ”    
  
Immediately, concern struck him. That was Patton’s voice, while usually cheerful and bright, he sounded upset and rough like he’d been crying, a shake in his voice. “Patton? What’s going on?” He asked.    
  
“ _ I- _ ” There was a choked back sob, “ _ I- i c-came out to m-my family bu-but they- t-they _ \-  _ they were s- so a-angry- _ ” He couldn’t finish his words before a fresh wave of sobs was coming through the speakers. Pained, desperate and unstopping tears.    
  
And instantly, Logan was moving, rushing to grab his keys, pull on some shoes and get out the door as fast as possible, “Patton?” He called down the phone, “Where are you? I need you to tell me.” He asked, frantically looking around for where he’d left his car keys.   
  
“ _ I-” _ Patton stuttered, seemingly too far gone to understand Logan’s request. “Patton, where are you right now? What location are you in?” Logan asked again, hoping Patton would be able to process it. God, where were his damn keys!?   
  
“Logan? What are you doing?” Logan heard Roman’s voice ask. “Patton. Something's wrong.” Was all he could manage to get out, too focused on Patton, but it was enough, Roman’s face turning alert and concerned. Logan turned his attention back to the call, “Patton?”   
  
He tugged on his shoes, pressing the phone against his shoulder to keep it from falling,  _ “I- i’m… still out- outside their h-house…. I think.” _ Logan furrowed his brows, he’d been to Patton’s parents place before, but only once, he just hoped he could remember where it was.   
  
He grabbed his keys he’d finally found, noticing that Roman was also pulling on his own shoes, apparently coming with. That would probably be best, Logan wasn’t always the greatest at emotions, having Roman with him could turn out to be very helpful.   
  
He handed the phone to Roman as he pulled the door open and hurried out to his car, his roommate following behind him. “Patton? Patton, hey, hey it’s me, Roman.” Roman said, speaking into the phone as he climbed into the passenger seat.   
  
_ “Ro- Roman? Where- Where’s Logan? _ ” The car started up and the faint worry that Logan would break several traffic laws while trying to get to Patton crossed Roman’s mind, but he needed to focus on Patton right then.   
  
“Patty, it’s gonna be okay, alright? I promise, Logan’s right next to me, we’re gonna come help, okay?” Roman said, trying to reassure and hopefully calm Patton down. “ _ Yo- you’re coming?”  _ Roman’s heart broke at the surprise in Patton’s voice.    
  
Roman nodded, before remembering Patton couldn’t see him, “Yeah, we’re coming. It’s gonna be okay Pattycake.” The breathing from the other end seemed to even out a little, that was good at least. He could hear some odd background noises, Logan hadn’t mentioned where exactly it was they were going, Roman just hoped it wasn’t anywhere potentially dangerous.    
  
He frowned when he looked up, he hoped they could get there quick enough, wherever it was. He kept talking to and reassuring Patton as they drove, hoping to keep Patton from spiralling any further until they could get to him. He glanced at Logan’s face, it was unmistakable fury, hands gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. Whatever had happened, it really wasn’t good.    
  
After what felt like forever, the car finally came to a stop, parked in a part of town Roman had never been to before, not that he remembered anyways. He got out of the car, looking around, it was a housing area, where was Patton?   
  
Logan came around the car and took the phone back, “Patton, hold on for me, okay? We’ll be there in a second.” He said. He then glanced around, which was one Patton’s house again? He went back around onto the sidewalk and started walking up, lost on where to look until he noticed a familiar house. He started to speed up.   
  
He heard hear Roman behind him, clearly catching onto the fact Logan knew where he was going now, both of them desperate to get to Patton. They’d already taken too long. Tucked away in the corner, surrounded by bags full of his things, shaking and back to crying all over again, they found Patton.    
  
“Patton.” Logan breathed out, relieved at finally finding him, but knowing he was in a bad state. He hadn’t gotten the full story, but he had enough. Enough to make him furious at Patton’s parents. Patton looked up at the sound of his name, still shaking and…   
  
...And with a big, bruising mark underneath his left eye.    
  
_ Oh _ , Logan was going to fucking  _ kill _ those bastards. He forced himself to push his anger down for right then, Patton didn’t need that. He bent down to Patton’s level, “Patton, what happened?” He asked, voice gentle. Patton sniffled, trying his best to stifle his tears, “I- i told my parents that i like guys and- and-” Another sob escaped, Logan’s face softened even further, although despite it, Patton could see pure rage in his eyes.   
  
Logan put out his hand, palm up, as if an offering, or maybe silently asking if was okay to touch him. And of course, Patton took it, placing his hand in Logan’s and squeezing it tight. Then he was being pulled forwards, arms securely wrapping around him as his head fell against Logan’s chest.   
  
He couldn’t help the more tears and wails that followed, replaying the horrible moment with his parents over and over again in his mind.    
  
“ _ Your no son of mine!” “That’s disgusting!” “GET OUT, FAGGOT!” _ _  
_ _  
_ He’d really thought it would go better, maybe they wouldn’t fully understand at first, but it would be okay, Patton could explain and teach them, maybe it would take some time but he hadn’t expected  _ that _ . For them to so coldly and harshly push him away, call him a slur and… his eye stung from where his father had hit him, the emotional pain hurt so much worse than the psychical.    
  
“Patton? Can i lift you up? I want to get you out of here.” He heard Logan’s voice quietly in his ear. Patton really should've said no, found the strength to get up himself and not be so pathetic, but he wasn’t even sure he could speak right then, so he weakly nodded against Logan’s shoulder.   
  
Logan gently lifted him off the ground, holding him tightly in his arms. “Let’s get out of here, you can stay with us for a while if you need Pattycake.” Roman’s voice, and that’s when Patton noticed Roman was there too, his vision was blurry from tears but he could just make out Roman picking up the things that had been shoved out the door along with him.   
  
Logan carried him back to his car, opting to sit in the back with him and handing the keys to Roman so the other could drive back. Roman gave a nod, putting the bags in the trunk and sliding into the front seat.   
  
They drove back in silence, apart from a few sniffles and hiccups from Patton after he cried himself out. His throat was sore and dry, face sticky from the tears, and his left eye ached. He lent his head against Logan’s shoulder the entire time, the contact felt like a lifeline, like he would break down again the second Logan let go.    
  
When they got back to Logan and Roman’s place, Patton felt a little better, he’d always liked the two’s apartment, it always felt friendly and warm there. Especially when they would all have nights together, movie marathons or board games with Virgil, Remus and Janus too.    
  
He got out of the car, shivering not only from the winter cold, but the lack of Logan’s secure and reassuring touch, but soon enough Logan’s hand was intertwined with his, leading him into the house. “I- wh- what about my stuff?” Patton asked, glancing back.   
  
“It was only a few bags, Patton, it’s alright, Roman will get it, i doubt he’d let you take it anyways. Besides, right now, i’m more worried about  _ you _ .” Logan said, he took Patton into the living room and sat him down on the couch.    
  
Logan disappeared into the kitchen to apparently make hot drinks, which was nice of him. Logan was always nice to Patton, sometimes it felt like he was nicer to Patton than to everyone else, which Patton never understood. Maybe he was just overthinking it.    
  
While Logan was gone, he glanced around the room, it was clear they were in the middle of Christmas decorating when Patton had called him. He immediately felt guilty for interrupting them, but neither of them seemed upset by it, in fact they only seemed concerned for his well-being, along with a trail of anger, which Patton assumed was directed at his parents. He winced at the reminder, eye stinging along with it, he probably looked like a wreck. He started fiddling with the blanket Logan had given him in an attempt to distract himself.   
  
It was nice, soft, he ran it through his fingers, it felt nice against his skin. Logan and Roman’s apartment was nicely decorated, stylish and modern, but still having a homey feel, mostly thanks to Roman. The two were so different, yet the home still felt like entirely both of them.   
  
Logan came back in, holding two mugs in his hands. He placed one down on the coffee table and gave the other to Patton, “Here, it’s hot chocolate.” Patton smiled at him, he loved hot chocolate. Seemed like Logan had remembered that.   
  
Roman walked into the room, “I put your stuff in our spare bedroom, before you protest, you are absolutely staying here, no room for argument.” He said firmly.    
  
Patton would argue, but honestly he was too tired too, “Thank you.” He said instead, and he meant, he really did. Roman flashed him a small smile, “Oh,” His smile faltered slightly, “I’m going to get you an ice pack… for… yeah.” He trailed off, then left the room.   
  
Patton bit his lip, more guilt at making the two wonderful men he appreciated so much feel bad. Maybe he shouldn’t have called Logan, but it was an automatic, impulse reaction, his shaking hands were calling the number before he could stop himself.    
  
“I’m sorry i interrupted your Christmas decorating.” He said quietly, staring down at the mug in his hands. Logan raised an eyebrow, “What?” He glanced at the tree, “Oh, no need to worry, we hadn’t really started. Besides, you are much, much more important, Patton.”    
  
Patton looked up at him, “Really?”    
  
“Of course.” Logan said, serious yet soft at the same time. Roman came back with the ice pack, wordlessly handing it to Patton. But the silence didn’t last for long, soon enough Roman had declared they needed some Disney to lighten up the mood, so he turned on the TV and started playing Winnie the Pooh.    
  
It was, of course, for children, but Patton didn’t care, he liked it anyways. And neither Roman nor Logan complained about it. Eventually, Patton fell asleep on the couch, drifting out of consciousness as the end credits of Moana played. Roman had just kept putting Disney shows and movies on, not that Patton minded. But he’d grown tired, falling into an exhausted sleep with his head in Logan’s lap.   
  
\--   
  
He woke up alone, but no longer on the couch, instead in a bed. He was confused for a moment, a flash of panic striking him, but then he remembered, the day before, his parents… and Logan and Roman. He was at their place, this must have been their spare bedroom.    
  
He let out a sigh, his head hurt a little, and he still felt bad. He sort of wished he could just go back to sleep and stay asleep. There was a knock on the door, “Patton? Can i come in?” That was Logan’s voice.    
  
“Oh- uh- yeah.” Patton called, it felt weird, this was Logan and Roman’s home after all, why did he feel the need to even knock? Logan opened the door, flashing Patton a small smile, “Good morning.”   
  
“Morning, i, uh… how did i end up… here?” Patton asked, he was still in his clothes, although his jumper had been taken off. “Ah, well i didn’t think it would be well for you to sleep on the couch, it would of hurt your back, so i brought you up here.” Logan explained.    
  
Patton nodded, “Oh, okay. Uh, thanks.” Logan cleared his throat, it was getting a little awkward, “Are you hungry? Roman made pancakes, he said he wanted to make them to cheer you up.” Patton’s heart melted at that, the slight awkwardness fading away, Roman was always so sweet.    
  
He smiled, “Yeah, i’ll be down in a minute.” Logan nodded and left, “Oh, and Patton?” Patton looked up, “I know you own many Christmas themed sweaters, and i suggest you put one of them on today.” Logan said with a knowing smile.   
  
Patton blinked, puzzled, “Uhm, alright.” And with that, Logan left. Patton changed his clothes, then followed the smell of pancakes into the kitchen. A plate of pancakes was sat on the counter, Roman by the cooker, humming along to the Christmas songs playing from his phone.   
  
It was a lovely scene, it felt oddly domestic, but nice. Logan was sat at the table, cup of coffee in hand. He looked up as Patton entered, “Ah, i see you followed my suggestion. Have some pancakes, and i’ll explain.”    
  
Patton had no idea what Logan was on about, but who was he to say no to pancakes?   
  
  
After breakfast, he followed Logan into the living room, still completely lost on what was going on, until Roman walked in with a box labelled ‘Christmas decs’. Patton looked up at him, eyes widening, “What?”   
  
Roman grinned, “We never finished decorating for Christmas! Now we can decorate together, while looking christmassy as heck!" He moved the box to reveal his own red snowflake printed Christmas jumper. It was a small gesture, really, but the holidays had always meant so much to Patton, and decorating with his family was something he always looked forward to.    
  
“It was Logan’s idea.” Roman added. Logan, Logan had known that Patton wouldn’t have gotten to do it this year, that it wouldn’t be the same, so… so he wanted to do it with Patton instead.    
  
He immediately pulled Logan into a hug, squeezing him tightly. He had to reach up on his tippy toes to do so, but it was okay. “Thank you.” He whispered. Logan gave him a small squeeze back. Then they pulled away, Patton excitedly taking the box from Roman’s hands as Roman went to grab another one.   
  
Patton thought it was perfect, putting up the lights, silly bickering of him and Logan versus Roman on whether to go red or blue with the decorations, but even though it already seemed perfect, it got better. The doorbell rang, and Roman’s face bloomed into a grin as he rushed to the door.   
  
Patton looked over at the doorway, face lighting up as bright as the Christmas tree as he saw Virgil, Janus and Remus come in. “Christmas party!” Remus yelled. Janus rolled his eyes, but still with a smile, “It’s going to be a  _ loud  _ Christmas party.”   
  
Remus grinned, cackling happily. Now it was perfect. And it stayed that way, laughing, questionably ‘good’ singing along to Christmas songs and drinking hot cocoa as the six decorated the apartment till there was no room or decorations left. Then they all sat together, snuggled and squished up to watch some Christmas films.    
  
The couch was small, Patton ending up squeezed between Logan and Virgil as Roman sat on the end, and Remus had sat himself in Janus lap on the armchair beside the couch, Janus pretended to be annoyed but they all knew he wasn’t really. Even squished together, it was still perfect.   
  
He leaned into Logan a little more, enjoying the warmth radiating off the other. “Is everything alright?” Logan asked in a whisper. Patton smiled at Logan’s sweet concern, ‘Yeah, everything's perfect.” Patton said back. He lifted his head and pressed a small kiss onto Logan’s cheek, “Really, i can’t thank you enough.”   
  
“It’s alright, you don’t have to thank me, it’s what you deserve. Merry Christmas, Patton.” Logan said, giving Patton a kiss on the head in return.    
  
“Merry Christmas to you too, Logan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> IFUGWUGHGUWJJEGRIWJERH  
> Logicality is amazing <3 
> 
> YOU ASKED FOR LOGICALITY HURT/COMFORT WITH ANGSTY PATTON AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT REM, YOUR WELCOME!  
> *aggressive friend appreciation*
> 
> Aight, toodles <3


End file.
